Siempre Juntos
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Frau y Teito se criaron juntos desde pequeños, y ahora que el mayor ha decidido irse a la capital... ¿Como reaccionara Teito al respecto? AU, oneshot, lemon.


"**SIEMPRE JUNTOS****"**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** YAOI!

**Pareja:** Frau x Teito.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de 07 Ghost no me pertenecen a mí (¡qué más quisiera yo!), sino a sus respectivas creadoras (Yuki Amemiya y Yukino Ichihara). Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con ustedes.

**Advertencia:** Contenido R-18 (Lemon).

_Y si aun así quieren leer, entonces comencemos…_

"**SIEMPRE JUNTOS"**

Frau, un joven alto de cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azules; junto con Teito un adolescente bajito de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes; son huérfanos criados desde pequeños en una casa hogar. Además de la diferencia de edad entre ellos, ya que el rubio tiene veintidós años y el otro quince, sus personalidades también son completamente distintas. Frau a pesar de ser mayor siempre fue rebelde y solía causar problemas; mientras que Teito siendo menor era más responsable y trataba de ser de ayuda en todo lo que fuera posible.

Entonces un día común y corriente como cualquier otro, el ojiverde recibió una inesperada noticia al conversar con el responsable del lugar…

—¿Frau se va…?— preguntó incrédulo.

—Creí que lo sabías, como ustedes siempre han sido tan unidos—

—¡No lo somos en lo absoluto!— refutó inmediatamente —¡Ese pervertido…!— pero… —Frau…— ¿por qué parecía afectarle?

—Ya es hora de dormir, Teito— le dijo calmadamente y con una ligera sonrisa —Además… "Él aún no se ha ido"— como no hubo respuesta de parte del menor, el otro continuó —…Hasta mañana, y por favor no te desveles mucho aunque estés de vacaciones, ¿si?—

Sin más el señor Bastian se fue de ahí dejando solo a un Teito muy confundido… ¿En verdad Frau se iría solo a la capital? ¿Y por qué él no sabía nada? Quería saber… "Necesitaba saberlo". Así que sin pensarlo más salió de su habitación y fue a la del ojiazul. Al llegar entró tempestivamente en ella encontrando dentro a un rubio echado en la cama y leyendo una revista… La puerta se cerró sola tras él.

—¡Frau!—

—¡¿Ah?!— sobresaltado cerró la revista de golpe y se fijó de quien se trataba —Pero si solo eres tú, mocoso. Creí que era el viejo Bastian— dijo ya más tranquilo.

—¡Qué no soy ningún mocoso!— se quejó hacia él y miró lo que este tenía en sus manos —¿Qué es eso…?— tenia a una mujer sin ropa en la portada —¡TÚ, PERVERTIDO!— exclamó molesto mientras le quitaba la revista porno y la rompía.

—¡Ahg! ¡¿Pero qué crees qué estás haciendo, condenado mocoso?!— le reclamó al levantarse y tomar los pedazos que habían quedado de su pertenencia.

—¡Lo que te mereces por degenerado!—

—¿Degenerado yo?— murmuraba —Y era parte de mi amada colección—

—¡¿Dónde está lo demás?!—

—¿Quieres verlas acaso?— lo molestó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡El único pervertido aquí eres tú!—

—Entonces no preguntes por ellas, y deja de gritar tanto que los demás ya están durmiendo, ¿sabes?—

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el más alto volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres contrabando?— preguntó mirándolo —¿Un cigarrillo tal vez?—

—¡Que no soy como tú, idiota!—

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Tu alma es pura y hermosa—

Teito se sonrojó ante el comentario y lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué era eso de "tu alma es pura y hermosa"? El mayor solo le contestó la mirada sin decir nada y se quedaron así por un momento hasta que el último en hablar volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas, o para qué me buscas tan tarde?— cuestionó por fin.

—Ah, yo…—

El ojiverde no sabía bien que decir y es que el mismo no sabía por qué se había apurado en ver a Frau sin importarle ni si quiera la hora… La verdad solo actuó por impulso… Todo porque el señor Bastian dijo que esa persona se marcharía… Por eso…

El rubio solo esperaba a que el niño hablara, después de todo y por lo huraño que podía llegar a ser éste, era realmente extraño que haya ido tan repentinamente donde el mayor.

—No… ¡No era nada!— le dio la espalda y trató de huir.

Pero Frau lo sujetó del brazo para detenerlo.

—Espera, mocoso, no trates de escapar de esa manera. Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no? Así que ahora dime de se trata—

—No soy ningún mocoso…—

—Entonces no te comportes como tal. Sé hombre y dime lo que sea que quieras decirme, además ni que fuera a hacerte algo— le dijo mientras lo soltaba.

El menor se dio la vuelta para estar de nuevo frente al otro y miró a éste con una expresión que parecía decir "tratándose de ti, quien sabe".

—¿Qué hay con esa cara, mocoso?—

—Que dejes de llamarme así—

—Bueno, entonces te escucho—

El rubio tenía razón en algo… Si tanto había ido ahí sin importarle nada entonces debería de no ser tan cobarde y poder decirle… Poder decirle que…

—Lo que pasa es que— comenzó a contarle con la mirada baja —Hablé con Padre Bastian hace un rato y…—

—¿Y…?—

—Y me dijo que tú… ibas a irte a la capital—

—Ah, eso. Sí es verdad, aunque todavía me iré en unas semanas—

—¡Pero igual!— molesto —¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada a mí…?!—

Frau se sorprendió ante esto… ¿El mocoso estaba reclamándole por no habérselo dicho primero a él?

—¿Tenía que decírtelo primero…?—

—No… Es decir…— complicándose —Lo que quiero decir es…—

—¿Lo que quieres decir es…?—

Pero el castaño no pudo contestar a eso, ya que no sabía realmente que decir… ¡Porque no sabía lo que trataba de decir! El ojiazul sonrió al comenzar a entender.

—¿Tratas de decir que no quieres que me vaya?—

—¡No es eso!— sonrojado —¿Por qué diría eso…? Además si es lo que tú quieres está bien… Es solo que me sorprendió mucho, ya que Xing Lu (Castor) e Ilyusha (Labrador) que son más o menos de tu edad, aunque dejaron la casa hogar se quedaron trabajando en el pueblo… Así que pensé que tú también… y de repente Padre Bastian dice que te vas… De verdad me sorprendió…—

—Ya veo. Pero si te sorprendió tanto eso quiere decir que me extrañaras mucho, ¿cierto?—

—Claro que no… Tú solo te la pasas molestándome, ¿por qué habría de extrañarte?—

—¿De verdad?— sin creerle.

Hasta el propio Teito sabía que no era así… En realidad sí iba a extrañarlo… Si no fuera por eso entonces no habría tenido esa gran necesidad de verlo inmediatamente. Incluso el rubio sabía eso…

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste aquí corriendo luego de saberlo?— cuestionó.

—Ah… Eso fue porque… porque…—

Mas tampoco pudo contestar a eso… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué realmente…? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso en ese momento?

—Deberías de mirar a las personas cuando hablas con ellas— le dijo al menor mientras usaba una mano para alzarle el rostro a este.

Por alguna razón esto hizo que Teito volviera a sonrojarse…

—Así que… ¿Es esto una confesión de amor?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?!—

—De lo que tú mismo estás dándome a entender—

—¡Yo no estoy dándote a entender nada! ¡Tú eres el que saca conclusiones por su cuenta!—

—¿Así? Entonces dime, mocoso… ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto a estas horas?— acercándosele —¿Acaso tratas de provocarme?—

—¡Pervertido…!— se sobresaltó muy sonrojado —¡Yo solo estaba preocupado!—

—Porque no querías que me vaya, ¿cierto? Ya que me extrañarías demasiado—

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!—

—Pero es lo que realmente sientes, ¿verdad?— dijo suavemente y muy cerca de él.

—No…— trató de negar nervioso y girando la cara hacia un lado.

—¿En serio? Porque yo sí te extrañaría muchísimo— susurrándole al oído —Tanto que sería doloroso—

Los latidos del corazón del castaño habían aumentado su ritmo… En especial al tener a Frau tan cerca de él. Era como si… Estuviera completamente desarmado delante de esa persona…

—¿Tú te sentirías igual sin mí, cierto?—

—Yo…—

El mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, poniéndolo más nervioso con esto.

—¿Por qué me abrazas…?—

—¿No puedo? ¿Tienes miedo de mí, o es que te preocupa que sienta lo agitado que parece estar tu corazón?—

¡Se había dado cuenta! ¡Claro con lo cerca que estaba como no iba a hacerlo! Y como si ser descubierto de esa manera no fuera suficiente… Frau se separó ligeramente del ojiverde para comenzar a acercar su rostro al de este…

—¿Qué estás…?—

—¿No quieres?— preguntó divertido y sin más lo besó.

El menor abrió los ojos como platos… El rubio estaba besándolo… ¡¿Pero por qué?! "¿Por qué…?" En cuanto se terminó el beso, Teito estaba tan apenado y confundido que trató de separarse de él para irse, pero como el ojiazul era mucho más fuerte además de grande, realmente no consiguió nada… Estaba atrapado en los brazos del mayor.

—Suéltame…—

—¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?—

—Sí…—

—¿No será que tienes miedo de ti mismo?—

—¿Qué…?—

—Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptas lo que sientes por mí de una vez?—

—Yo…—

—Supongo que no eres más que un "torpe mocoso" que no entiende ni sus propios sentimientos—

—¡Estúpido!—

Pero en realidad… Tenía razón… Solo estaba tratando de huir… No solo en ese momento, sino todo este tiempo… Él solo estuvo huyendo… No de Frau realmente, sino de él mismo… "De sus propios sentimientos hacia esa persona". ¿Qué debía de hacer entonces? ¿Cómo podía ser sincero ahora? Porque por más que siempre estaba quejándose del rubio, en realidad… Así que se armó de valor para decir la verdad esta vez.

—Yo… me sentiré solo… si te vas…— admitió por fin aunque muy sonrojado y con la mirada baja.

Al principio el rubio se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo, pero terminó por acariciar la cabeza del menor y sonreír hacia este.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil?—

—¡Frau!—

—Está bien. La verdad yo también me sentiría muy solo sin ti. ¿Y sabes por qué, cierto?—

No… No lo sabía… O tal vez sí, pero quería escucharlo… Quería que Frau se lo dijera… Lo que realmente sentía por él…

—"Porque te quiero solamente para mí"—

—¿Solamente para ti?—

El mayor volvió a sonreír y lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez Teito estuvo más tranquilo… Y al separarse…

—¿Y tú?—

—¿Yo?—

—¿Me quieres también?—

Ambos ya sabían la respuesta a eso, pero el mayor quería que el otro terminara de aceptarlo. Así que el castaño guardó unos segundos de silencio y luego…

—Uh…— Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza muy sonrojado.

El ojiazul estaba realmente feliz al ver que ese niño por fin lo había aceptado por completo y sin pensárselo fue a cerrar la puerta con llave ante un chico que lo miraba con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza. Tan inocente… Y antes de volver donde el menor prendió la radio.

—Entonces no te dejaré ir— dijo en serio.

—¡¿Eh…?!— se exaltó muy sonrojado.

—Así que ríndete ante mí—

—¿No dijiste que no me harías nada?—

—Eso fue porque no sabía que pasaría esto— contestó de lo más tranquilo.

—Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti—

—Pero igual me quieres, ¿no?—

—Uh…—

—Entonces quédate conmigo esta noche—

Ahora que lo recordaba… Frau se iría en unas semanas… ¿Qué sería de él sin el rubio? No quería que se fuera… No quería realmente… Pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta como para tratar de retenerlo… Aunque quisiera no podía pedirle que se quedara solo por él… No podía hacer eso. Así que todo lo que podía hacer realmente era aprovechar y pasar todo el tiempo posible con el mayor durante esos días que le quedaban para estar juntos…

El rubio se acercó para besarlo, por lo que Teito cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… Pero esta vez el más alto usó su lengua para comenzar a entrar en la boca del otro, lo cual era extraño para este… Es decir… ¡Frau estaba usando su lengua! El castaño sonrojado solo trató de seguirlo. Pero a cada instante que pasaba el beso se intensificaba junto con los latidos de los corazones de ambos… Como si no quisieran terminarlo. Hasta que el aire se hizo necesario…

—Ah…— soltaron un pequeño jadeo al separarse.

El ojiazul cargó al menor en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama. Por lo general Frau siempre estaba cargando (al hombro) al pequeño para molestarlo, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Ahora lo hacía de otra forma y con mucha delicadeza, la misma con la que lo dejó sobre las sábanas… Teito estaba sonrojado, ya que por alguna razón había sido cargado como "princesa", pero su nerviosismo aumentó al ver al mayor ponerse encima de él… Frau se dio cuenta de esto por lo que posó una de sus manos sobre el suave cabello del ojiverde para acariciarlo…

—Confía en mí— dijo con una sonrisa.

El castaño aún sonrojado solo pudo asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, por lo que el otro sonrió más y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Para luego desabotonar la camisa del ojiverde y comenzar a acariciar el pecho de este… Haciendo que el nerviosismo y el sonrojamiento de Teito aumentaran de nuevo, en especial al tocar los pezones de este haciendo que el menor cerrara los ojos y comenzara a estremecerse… Era bastante sensible, lo cual le encantaba al mayor.

—Tan lindo— comentó con otra sonrisa el rubio.

Y fue bajando poco a poco con las manos pasando por el vientre del muchacho… Quien sin poder contenerse por más tiempo comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras se estremecía cada vez más con el tacto de esa persona… El rubio desabrochó rápidamente el pantalón del chico y continuó bajando hasta deslizar su mano bajo la ropa interior de este y llegar hasta el miembro del castaño…

—¡Uh…!—

Los jadeos de Teito comenzaron a aumentar al sentir la mano del ojiazul acariciándolo en ese lugar y mientras más era tocado de esa manera su excitación también aumentaba, lo cual podía saberse al ver lo duro que estaba poniéndose… Frau sonrió ante esto y bajó con su boca desde el cuello del menor hasta el pecho desnudo de este haciendo un camino con sus labios hasta llegar a los pezones del chico y pasar la lengua alrededor de ellos, sin dejar de acariciarlo abajo e incluso aumentando la velocidad y la firmeza de su tacto… Lo que sobresaltó al pequeño y lo hizo gemir con más fuerza.

—¡Ah…! ¡Ah…!—

El rubio realmente estaba disfrutándolo, aunque no era el único. Ya que a pesar de que era la primera vez del ojiverde y aunque por un lado se sentía extraño, también se sentía demasiado bien… Y eso era porque la persona que estaba tocándolo era él… "Frau".

El mayor tuvo que detenerse por un momento para hacer a un lado la camisa del muchacho y después quitarle también los pantalones y la ropa interior, para luego deshacerse de su propia vestimenta y tirarlo todo al suelo… Frau era bastante guapo y de muy buen cuerpo, mientras que Teito era delgado y pequeño, pero muy lindo en verdad en especial para los ojos del otro… Pero al darse cuenta que era observado por el rubio, se apenó tanto que se llevó las manos al rostro. Por lo que el otro se le acercó y le retiró suavemente aquellas…

—Está bien, porque yo seré el único que te vea de esta manera— le susurró al oído.

Le dio un beso en la frente y con cuidado le separó las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas haciendo que el corazón del castaño diera un brinco por esto… Una vez acomodado y en un movimiento rápido tomó algo del mueble junto a la cama y usó una mano para untar su propio miembro con una especie de líquido. Le alzó las caderas y volvió a deslizar una mano al miembro del menor y la segunda (la lubricada) a la entrada de este… Introduciendo primero un dedo para prepararlo mientras lo acariciaba con la otra mano…

—¡Ah!— se sobresaltó muy sonrojado.

La entrada del ojiverde que había sido virgen hasta ese momento estaba siendo tocada por los cálidos dedos de esa persona… Se sentía realmente extraño, pero no podía resistirse… En verdad se había enamorado del rubio. Y ser tocado por él era maravilloso… Las manos de Frau tocándolo se sentían demasiado bien…

Y sin dejar de tocarlo, el más alto introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos al ritmo de su otra mano haciendo que los gemidos de Teito volvieran a aumentar…

—Ahh… Ahh…—

Una nueva sensación había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo… "Placer".

En cuanto el ojiazul sintió la entrada del castaño dilatada y por lo tanto lista, retiró los dedos para comenzar a entrar en él despacio y con cuidado, ya que por nada del mundo quería lastimarlo, todo lo contrario quería que disfrutaran juntos su primera vez…

—¡Ah…!—

Teito muy sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza se había sujetado a las sábanas sin darse cuenta, por lo que el rubio se acercó más a él y lo hizo soltarlas…

—"Aférrate a mí"—

Al escucharlo el menor abrió los ojos por un instante notándose con esto los vidriados que estaban, pero a la vez parecían tener cierto brillo en ellos… Todo por las palabras de esa persona… Y haciéndole caso, lo rodeó con los brazos sujetándose esta vez a Frau…

Una vez dentro, el ojiazul comenzó a moverse suavemente en él… Era delicioso… Cuantas veces había deseado tanto estar así con ese niño… En verdad lo amaba. Quería hacerlo feliz en todos los sentidos…

—¡Umm! ¡Teito!—

Dolía… Unirse a esa persona dolía… Pero la verdad también era muy placentero… Era extraño… Sensaciones completamente desconocidas para el castaño lo embargaban en ese momento… Y de alguna manera todo se mezclaba perfectamente… Incluso la felicidad… Mientras un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas…

—¡Ahhh…!—

—¡Ahhh! ¡Te amo!—

El menor se aferró con más fuerza al otro al escucharlo decir esas palabras… Realmente estaba siendo amado de esa manera… Por la persona a la que él también amaba tanto… ¿Podía ser más feliz…?

—¡Fra…Frau…!—

—¡Te amo!—

Mientras que para el rubio escuchar su nombre dicho así por los labios de su querido niño era en verdad maravilloso… ¿Podía pedir más? Además de sentir esos delgados brazos alrededor de él y aferrándosele… ¿Podía ser más feliz?

—¡Ahh… Yo te amo…también…!—

Y una respuesta como esa… Definitivamente no podía pedir más. En ese momento era realmente feliz… Tanto como también lo era Teito.

Al aumentar las embestidas y hacerlas más rítmicas, la respiración agitada y los jadeos de ambos además de los fuertes latidos de sus corazones se entremezclaron por completo.

—¡Ahhhh!—

El éxtasis los envolvía a ambos y anulaba todos sus sentidos. No existía nada más que ellos dos amándose sin restricciones y sintiéndose el uno al otro… Lo demás realmente no les importaba.

—¡Frau! ¡Voy a…!—

El castaño estaba por terminar por lo que el mayor apretó la punta del miembro del muchacho para impedírselo…

—¡Uhh…!—

—¡Un poco más…conmigo!—

Mientras embestía cada vez con más fuerza al chico… Solo un poco más…

—¡Frau…!—

—¡Teito, Teito!—

Y como ya estaba también por llegar al clímax lo soltó…

—¡Ahhhhhh!—

Gimieron ambos al terminar juntos… El rubio había dejado su semilla dentro del ojiverde, y se quedaron por un momento así sin soltarse mientras esperaban que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se calmaran. Pero la verdad era que ahora que se habían "unido" de esa manera, querían permanecer así todo lo que pudieran… Sintiéndose el uno al otro…

Un rato después Frau dejó la entrada del castaño y se salió de su encima, para ponerse a un lado en la cama, pues sabía que pesaba mucho como para estar por más tiempo sobre él.

El menor muy sonrojado se apresuró en taparse con las sábanas y luego de eso se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, e incluso trató de esconder sus hermosos espejos verdes de esa persona… Estaba muy apenado.

El rubio al darse cuenta, lo abrazó de costado y lo atrajo hacia él.

—"Eso fue increíble"— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Frau…— se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Fue increíble, porque fue contigo—

Teito no pudo contestar a eso, pero sus ojos brillaron de manera especial expresando lo que sentía en este momento. Por lo que el mayor acarició con ternura el cabello mojado (por el sudor) del muchacho. Incluso ese simple gesto de cariño lo hacía sentirse tan feliz… Amaba las cálidas manos de esa persona… y todo de él… Así que sin pensarlo se acurrucó en el pecho del ojiazul… Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de este…

El rubio se sorprendió al principio, pero luego sonrió por completo y lo rodeó con ambos brazos… Ambos querían permanecer así para siempre.

El ojiverde se quedó dormido pronto mientras Frau apagó la radio con el control remoto y con cuidado para no despertar a su pequeño se estiró hasta el interruptor de la luz y la apagó. Luego se abrazó bien al castaño y cerró los ojos para descansar también…

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Teito fue el primero en despertarse y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que continuaba entre los fuertes brazos de esa persona, por lo que se sonrojó en especial al recordar la noche anterior… Pero a pesar de lo apenado que estaba quería seguir abrazado a esa persona… Se sentía tan cálido y tan protegido al estar así con el rubio… Realmente quería quedarse con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible, antes de que… Pero mejor no pensaba en eso ahora, solo debía de concentrarse en estar a su lado todo lo que pudiese.

Rato después, el ojiazul también se despertó y se encontró con los hermosos espejos verdes que lo observaban detenidamente…

—Buenos días— saludó sonriente.

—Buenos días…— contestó sonrojado.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?—

—Bien…—

—¿Descansaste bien entonces?— preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello del menor.

—Uh…—

El rubio se acercó al muchacho y lo besó en la boca mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos. Luego se separaron ligeramente…

—Será mejor que nos levantemos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que pasé aquí la noche—

—¿No quieres?—

—¡No…! Recuerda que los dos somos chicos y encima tú eres mayor… Podrían decir que eres un aprovechado, aunque en realidad lo eres—

—¿Ahora vas a decirme que no querías hacer TODO lo que HICIMOS ayer? Porque no me rechazaste en ningún momento, todo lo contrario te aferraste a mí con mucha fuerza y gritaste mi nombre varias veces entre tus gemidos—

—¡Cállate!—

—Además de la confesión que me hiciste también a gritos—

—¡Me dejé llevar…!—

—Eso no cambia de que sea verdad—

Teito no puedo contestar a ello, por lo que el ojiazul rió suavemente al ver las reacciones del otro y volvió a abrazarlo.

—¡Deja de burlarte!—

—No lo hago. En realidad soy muy feliz por tenerte conmigo—

—Frau…—

—Por favor quédate conmigo para siempre—

¿Por qué tenía que decir algo como eso tan de repente…? Además, ¿no estaba por irse a la capital en unas semanas? ¿Entonces por qué decía ese tipo de cosas…? ¿Qué se suponía que debía de contestar? Si él también quería quedarse a su lado, pero eso no era posible…

Y sin que se lo esperara…

—Así que… "¿Vendrías conmigo a la capital?"—

Teito abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo… Esa persona acababa de proponerle irse con él… Y de esa manera estar siempre juntos… de ahora en adelante… Todo lo que el chico tenía que hacer era aceptar…

—"Sí"—

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu respuesta— se separó ligeramente del menor y tomó una de las manos de este para besarla —En verdad te amo tanto—

Él también… Él también tenía que decírselo…

—Yo también…— muy sonrojado —Te amo, Frau…—

El rubio sonrió ante esto, se besaron y se quedaron así por un momento para luego recoger sus ropas del suelo y cambiarse.

—Acabo de pensar en algo— comentó el mayor.

—¿En qué?— preguntó el otro.

—Ya que yo quiero ser piloto… ¿Por qué no te conviertes en azafata?—

—¡Porque soy HOMBRE, idiota!— fastidiado —Ya estás diciendo tonterías de nuevo—

—Bueno, entonces solo para mí—

—¡Ni lo sueñes!—

—Aún tengo mucho tiempo para convencerte—

—Pervertido—

—Ya que de ahora en delante estaremos siempre juntos… "No te dejaré ir nunca"— dijo en serio al terminar de vestirse.

—Frau…— susurró también al estar vestido.

El mayor se acercó al muchacho y lo atrapó en sus fuertes brazos.

—"Serás mío para siempre"— le susurró al oído.

—Uh— fue todo lo que pudo decir muy sonrojado.

Frau besó con ternura el cabello del castaño y luego se separaron para ir a la puerta del cuarto.

—Nos vemos en el comedor— dijo el ojiazul sonriente.

—Sí— bajó la mirada sonrojado —Hoy hablaré con el padre Bastian para decirle que quiero irme contigo—

—Ok. Luego me cuentas cómo te fue—

—Pero para eso tendrías que volverte mi apoderado y hacerte cargo de mí. Aunque no te daré problemas, siempre he sido de mucha ayuda en el orfanato, así que estoy seguro que podré ayudarte con la casa y si hace falta dinero puedo conseguir algún trabajo de medio tiempo. Aunque solo sea para pagar mis gastos…—

—Estaré encantado de volverme tu apoderado y no te preocupes por lo demás— pasó suavemente una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del menor en forma de caricia —Sé que podremos arreglárnosla juntos. Así que de verdad no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—

—Frau— alzó la vista para verlo, pero terminó sujetándose al polo (remera) del otro, cerrando los ojos sonrojado e incluso poniéndose de puntillas…

El rubio se sorprendió al principio, ya que era la primera vez que Teito le pedía un beso… Era en verdad tan lindo e inocente… Así que sin tener la intención de hacerlo esperar, unió sus labios con los del pequeño en un tierno beso.

—Nos vemos en el comedor— dijo al separarse del más alto y con calma salió de la habitación.

Rato después se encontraron en el comedor como habían dicho e intercambiaron miradas durante todo el desayuno… El mayor estuvo sonriente todo el tiempo mientras que el otro no podía dejar de estar ligeramente sonrojado… En especial por todas las cosas que habían pasado desde la noche anterior.

Al mediodía, Teito se reunió con el encargado del lugar y le contó su deseo de querer irse con Frau a la capital.

—¿Ya hablaste con él al respecto?—

—Sí. Dijo que estaba de acuerdo y que no tenía problema en volverse mi apoderado—

—Ya veo. Supongo que no debo de preocuparme por tus notas, ¿verdad?—

—Estoy aprobado en todos los cursos con notas altas, así que comenzaré a hacer los trámites para el traslado una vez que usted lo autorice—

—También tenemos que pasarle tu tutela a Frau, pero si comenzamos hoy creo que podremos terminar todo en una o dos semanas—

—¿Entonces lo autoriza…?—

—Claro. Además ya imaginaba que podía pasar esto. Ya que como te dije ayer ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos—

Esta vez el castaño no lo negó ni nada solo se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario, por lo que el señor Bastian se quedó con la mirada en él.

—"Teito, has cambiado bastante desde la noche de ayer"— afirmó con una ligera sonrisa.

El ojiverde se sonrojó más por esto, ¿qué había tratado de decir con eso?

—Eh, yo…—

—No es que tengas que contestar o algo así, solo fue un comentario. Ahora manos a la obra. Dile a Frau que pase por mi despacho más tarde. También me gustaría hablar con él, en especial para ver lo de la tutela—

—Sí, se lo diré. Hasta más tarde, Padre Bastian— se despidió y se fue.

Después del almuerzo el rubio llegó donde había sido llamado y conversó con el Director sobre lo que su compañero ya le había dicho primero.

—Ayer estuviste escuchando música hasta tarde— comentó la persona mayor.

—Ah, sí. Tenía insomnio— mintió divertido el rubio.

—Ya veo— sonrió también divertido y luego continuó —¿Así que quieres llevarte a nuestro Teito contigo?—

—Ahora es más mío que suyo, ¿sabe?—

—Supongo que sí. Pero más te vale cuidar bien de él, Frau—

—Lo haré. Ese mocoso es lo más valioso para mí después de todo. Así que me haré cargo de él y lo protegeré. No tiene de que preocuparse—

—Lo sé. Ambos han crecido bastante, en especial tú—

—Hace mucho que no soy un niño—

—…Espero haber sido un buen padre para ti—

—Lo fue, y para mí usted siempre será mi padre—

El señor Bastian sonrió al escucharlo… Realmente estaba muy encariñado con ese joven.

Los días pasaron y así cuando todo estuvo listo llegó el día de la partida. Todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto para despedir a la nueva parejita.

—Más te vale hacerte responsable y cuidar bien de Teito, ¿entiendes?— dijo en serio el de lentes.

—Ya sé, ya sé. El viejo Bastian también me lo dijo— contestó el rubio.

—¿Y por qué crees? Porque siempre has sido de lo más irresponsable—

—Pareces mi madre, Xing Lu (Castor)—

—Pero gracias a dios, no lo soy—

Los demás rieron un poco por esto y ahora Ilyusha (Labrador) se acercó al menor.

—Cuídate mucho— con una tierna sonrisa —Y de paso cuida de Frau, ¿si?—

—Claro— contestó el castaño.

—Vamos a extrañarlos mucho— afirmaron al unísono los chicos del orfanato que estaban ahí.

—Y nosotros a ustedes. Pero los llamaremos de vez en cuando y vendremos a visitarlos cuando podamos… ¿Cierto, Frau?—

—Sí, supongo—

La voz de la señorita del aeropuerto los hizo finalizar la despedida.

—Bueno, ya es hora— dijo el ojiazul al lado de su pareja.

—Sí, ya nos vamos— secundó el menor.

—Cuídense y manden su dirección en cuanto se establezcan— les dijo el señor Bastian.

—Ok. Ustedes también cuídense y vean por el viejo (refiriéndose a Bastian)— comentó hacia todos con una sonrisa y luego miró a Xing Lu (Castor) —Y tú, cuida de Razzete e Ilyusha, y… no seas tan lento—

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y se sonrojó ante las palabras de su compañero… Frau solo volvió a sonreír y sin más emprendió el camino hacia dentro junto al muchacho que se iba con él.

—¡Hasta pronto!— exclamaron sus amigos al verlos marcharse.

—¡Nos vemos!— contestaron ellos.

Todos se quedaron viéndolos hasta perderlos de vista… Se veían tan felices juntos.

—"No te dejaré ir nunca"— sentenció de repente el rubio, pero con una gran sonrisa en labios.

—Ya lo sé— sonrojado —Además, tú me arrastraste a esto, así que tienes que hacerte responsable hasta el final—

—Y lo haré con gusto— afirmó aun sonriendo.

—Más te vale—

Y se fueron juntos a tomar el avión que los llevaría a su próximo destino… "Su nuevo hogar". Donde vivirían juntos de ahora en adelante… Y así cumplirían la promesa que habían hecho de estar juntos para siempre.

**FIN**

**Nota de Autora****:**

Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime/manga, ya que soy seguidora acérrima de este manga (la serie también me gustó muchísimo, pero como lo dejaron a medias, me busqué el manga en donde se ve MUCHO más y ¡me encantó!). Está de más decir que amo a la pareja de Frau x Teito, aunque al principio a quien amaba era a Mikage, así como a la pareja de Mikage x Teito, pero me mataron a mi rubio favorito TOT Así que me quedé con el otro rubio xD (¡Me encantan los rubios!). Ciertamente me volví seguidora del Frau x Teito luego de leer el manga avanzado y con todas esas escenas tan lindas entre ellos, como no . (¡Y si aún no leen el manga, pues que esperan! XD).

En general escribo desde hace mucho, pero pocas veces lo publico… Y curiosamente comencé a escribir esto para un concurso de fanfics que organizaba un grupo yaoi de mi ciudad, pero como empecé a escribirlo a última hora no lo terminé para la fecha límite, así que ya no pude participar. Mas como quería tanto hacer esta historia igual decidí escribirla, tomándome mi tiempo y las páginas que fueran necesarias, y así fue como se creó esto n.n

Tampoco suelo hacer lemons, pero como creé la trama para que fuera así decidí hacerlo de esa manera. Ojalá me haya quedado bien… Por cierto, Xing Lu e Ilyusha son los verdaderos nombres de Castor y Labrador respectivamente (¡Tienen que leer el manga!). Sobre la edad de Frau, eso es un misterio que aún no ha sido revelado, pero como es un fanfic bueno le puse más o menos en veintidós años que es lo que yo le echo xD Y el comentario sobre Razzete, lo entenderán cuando lean el manga xD (No lo explicaré para no dar spoilers n.n). Por último y si no es mucha molestia, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! =) Apoyen al artista nwn

Y posiblemente sigan sabiendo de mí… XD Muajajajaja.

**Nota Especial****:**

Si alguno de mis seguidores de Buscando la felicidad verdadera lee esto, quisiera en primer lugar pedirles disculpas por haber dejado el fic por tanto tiempo, y en segundo lugar decirles que el capítulo 13 (el gran final) ya está subido uwu

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima! =D


End file.
